Idol
by Anorak Myth
Summary: Idol  noun : object of adoration, object worshipped as God.  Oneshot, drabble, Rose-centric.  SPOILERS for end of anime.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and am not making any profit from this writing.

Major SPOILERS ahead. If you haven't finished the anime, turn back now. You have been warned.

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name, and it feels like home." – _Like A Prayer_ by Madonna

Idol 

He entered her life unceremoniously. She had thought nothing of him, at first. He was beautiful, that was undeniable, but she gave him little thought.

Until he threatened her hopes.

She hated him then.

He was the devil whispering in her ear, that devastatingly beautiful boy that shouted _horrible_ things at her.

That Father Cornello was a fraud.

That she was being deceived.

_That Kain could never return to life._

Ignorance is bliss, and he ruined _everything_, that beautiful, wretched boy.

He destroyed her world, and then he left.

Hit and run.

* * *

><p>The soldiers came, and she understood.<p>

She thought of the beautiful boy with the golden hair and eyes, and she knew.

He had tried to protect her.

Not just from Cornello. No, he had tried to protect her from something far worse: false hopes and ruined dreams.

She thought of his eyes, burning with fury and so much pain, and she finally understood.

He was jaded. He had tried to save her from his own fate.

She never voiced her thoughts to the beautiful boy.

Once the soldiers finished with her, she never voiced her thoughts to anyone.

Lior's most precious flower, her desert rose, was silenced.

* * *

><p>A new leader came to Lior, a man with a scar across his face.<p>

He saw her beauty, heard her silence. He saw the townspeople's love for her, heard her baby cry. Her baby, the soldiers' parting gift to her. Whoever his father was, her baby was perfect.

It was only natural that the scarred man made her a figurehead, a puppet in his plans. She understood that she was being used, but she no longer cared. She let herself be led. Heaven knew, she wanted to be led.

The puppeteer called her Madonna.

Holy Mother.

He returned. The beautiful boy with the golden eyes.

Something changed in his eyes when he saw her. There was something new there.

It was not the fury, the anger and pain that she had seen before.

It was rage. Primal, all-consuming rage. His eyes burned with it, his entire being ignited with the emotion.

There too, though, in his eyes, was something familiar. She recognized it from before, and it was comforting. It was a look that said simply:

_I'm gonna raise all hell._

He did.

When her baby was threatened by the homunculi, she spoke for the first time since the soldiers had touched her.

She screamed for him.

He saved them.

The beautiful boy had protected her again.

* * *

><p>She was in a trance, allowing that strange woman with the black hair to touch her, and to hold her precious baby.<p>

She was dancing with the beautiful boy, seducing him.

_I've been waiting for you._

_I…_

It had almost worked, but he never let her finish talking. He had other things to worry about. His brother. The homunculi. The strange woman.

He saved her baby again that day, catching the infant as he fell.

There was a fight. No one won. When it was finished, his golden eyes were dull and unseeing. His blood soaked the ballroom floor.

He could not be dead. He could not die, because demons and angels are immortal, and he had been both. Only a demon could wreak the destruction he had caused, and only an angel could be so beautiful.

She did not understand what happened next, but she was content to sit by him as he slowly awakened. That he could do so seemed proof of his angel status.

Then he left her. Again.

Left her, but not alone.

He entrusted her with the homunculi boy, the one he could not bring himself to kill. And he gave her his greatest treasure, his precious baby brother, to look after.

She let him go.

She let the beautiful boy with the golden eyes walk out of her life forever, without ever finishing her sentence.

_I…love you._

* * *

><p>Hm. Found this today, my computer says I last opened it in June. So I spell-checked it and what not, and decided to post it. Was it too confusing? Also, I haven't watched FMA in a loooong time, so if I have some events wrong, please let me know.<p> 


End file.
